


I Know You're Strong Enough [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angst With A Bittersweet Ending, F/M, I honestly have no idea how to tag this, Internal Struggle, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, brock is both himself and mr ceiling, fun with formatting, its all just very sad really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Brock misses Sasha.Mr. Ceiling does not miss anyone.[A recording of a fic by kristsune]
Relationships: Brock & Sasha Racket, Brock/Sasha Racket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I Know You're Strong Enough [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Know You're Strong Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218552) by [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/I%20Know%20You're%20Strong%20Enough.mp3) | **Size:** 1.93MB | **Duration:** 2:35min

  
---|---


End file.
